Lovers Taste
by Dev's Inferno
Summary: Sheldon disappeared almost two years ago without telling anyone. Now he's back, but way different from before. Deadly and Sexy, Sheldon has come a long way. Now a vampire and the newest of the Black Dagger Brotherhood he is in the war with the Lessening Society. How will Penny react when she see's him with Muscles and fangs? Can She make the beast want to be human again? Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:Deadly and Sexy, Sheldon son of an unknown sire has come a long way since he was found one night by Vishous. Now a vampire and the newest of the Black Dagger Brotherhood he is in the war with the lessers. His skills on the battlefield are well renown. But with every kill, a little more of his humanity is lost. Can Penny save him or will he be lost. Black Dagger Brotherhood AU**_

_**Lovers Taste**_

_** Prologue**_

_ twenty two months earlier._

_Pasadena, California_

_ Sheldon knew he was being followed. He was momentarily panicked, but then he collected himself quickly and used the only weapon he had. His intelligence of course. The sound of boots hitting the pavement reminded the genius of thunder. Loud and harsh. by the distance of it he could only guess that his pursuer was at only a few feet away._

_What was he going to do?_

_He couldn't call out for help, there was no one around to hear him. It was three in the morning so there was barley any people out. Running would do no good because who ever was following him might could easily catch up to him, not to mention he was a slow runner. He was no Flash. And it wasn't like he could fight off the attacker either. It would either get him seriously hurt or killed. It was moments like this that the theoretical physicist really loathed his weak body._

_Turning a corner, he griped the comic in his hands hard. He was damaging the new batman issue, but so what. Its because of the stupid thing that he even came out tonight. Seriously, come on! He was going to possibly die because of a insignificant thing as a comic? He hadn't even gotten his noble prize yet!_

_He couldn't die yet, the world still needed his intellect to further improve the field of science._

_He had a plan formulated in his head. Run, run as if he was being chased down by the devil himself. Some plan, that was one of the issues he first thought of. Okay he couldn't think straight, he was freaking terrified. Every time a thought was close to forming, the sound of boots connecting with solid ground burst them like bubbles.  
_

_Sheldon was never one to pray, but he was about to start-_

_No! he was not a hypocrite. He detested them and he would not become one. Okay this was not the time to be thinking this._

Focus Cooper! Focus!

_He gulped as his pursuer was getting closer. He closed his eyes and he began forming the plan in his head. Okay, wait for his follower to get close, throw his comic at pursuers face, and run for all he was worth. The thunder stomps were getting louder and louder._

_Wait for it... Wait for it... Wait for- Now!_

_Turning on his heels with the comic in one hand, he palmed his pursuer in the face, turned back around and made a break for it. His quick glance of the pursuer only lasted for a seconded, and He could see that his pursuer was very tall. Breathing quickened, heart pumping so hard that he could feel it in his chest, and adrenaline shooting threw him gave him the extra boost and made him run faster then he ever did before._

_Running from street to street, Sheldon did not turn around once, he didn't even look left and right for passing cars. He just keep running. His calves burning and thighs itching, it took all his will power to not stop running. Looking at the nearest street sign he passed, relief flooded him as he saw that he was two blocks from home._

Almost there.

_He could almost picture himself dropping onto his spot on the sofa. His legs were going to be sore in the morning, Leonard was going to have to by some bengay for him. First he was going to have to call the police and-_

_His thought was cut off when he ran into a brick wall. The force of the impact knocked him down _hard_. His head connect with the concrete with such force that Sheldon swears he saw stars. His vision foggy but slowly dimming. Pushing his upper body up a massive figure stood before him. His vision clearing up, he saw that it was his Pursuer. Sheldon got a better look at his attacker. Male, tall, very tall- probably a few inches taller then himself, He was build like a professional body builder, Dressed in what looked liked leather pants, a black shirt and a leather jacket. He wore a hat and his face was shrouded in shadows making him look more menacing under the street light, but his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. Unnaturally white iris's rimmed with navy blue._

_ They were... Beautiful. Truly beautiful. This was the first time Sheldon ever found something beautiful, this just dawned on him. He was about to get lost in them when he remembered situation he was in. Terror returned a hundred times stronger then before, and before Sheldon could make any movements, the man had one hand to his throat, and the __theoretical physicist was hoisted up as if he weighted the same amount as a piece of paper._

___He was slammed into the nearest wall. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to get the message through that this guy meant business. Sheldon tried to pry the mans hand off his throat, but the man had him in a death grip. It was like trying to pull bark off an oak tree. Sheldon was about to shout for help but the guys other hand clamped over his mouth. He had a glove on because Sheldon could taste the leather._

___He was going to die. He was going to-_

___" I'm not going to kill you Sheldon," said the man in a deep husky voice. Sheldon did not believe that. The shadows left his attackers face, Sheldon saw that he had a goatee, and a strange tattoo around his right temple. They looked like hieroglyphics. Those two things made the man look down right evil. Wait, how did he know his nam-_

___" Your name?I know more about you then you do yourself, Sheldon. I've traveled along way to find you." Okay, this was getting scarier by the minute, he had to find help, but there was no getting out of this. There was nothing he could do. O' dear lord he was screwed._

___The man let out a breath of annoyance, " Look I'm not going to kill you or hurt you, okay? Do. You. Understand?"_

___" Yes," came out muffled because of the hand to his mouth. He was irritated that the man spoke to him as if he had the mental capacity of a child. Even as a child, he was as smart as an adult._

___" I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth. Do not scream, and comply with me."_

___ He wasn't asking. He let go of Sheldon, and back up three steps. Sheldon hands went to his throat which he was sure was going to bruise, and damn, did it feel tender. Any tighter and his windpipe could have been shattered. He had to breath through his nose because it felt like he was swallowing acid when using his mouth._

___ The man was studying him head to toe. Sheldon couldn't help but feel shy and... Inferior. Not because the man had a body built with power, but because his unusually beautiful eyes held aged high-leveled intelligence. Sheldon's eyes never done that. This must be what Luke felt when he met Yoda. And with the freaky mind reading powers, he might as well be a Jedi._

___" W-Who are you?"_

___In that moment wind blew in from the east, making the mans jacket fly open, his hat flew off his head- which he easily cough- and his hair was blown back. He looked allot like an evil villain right then and there. But when the street light blacked out and the moon light illuminated the man in a column of moon light, his eyes burned bright like stars. Sheldon thought he looked like a god. _

___When blue eyes met white, a bond was forged._

___ Sheldon knew it. The man knew it as well. _

___" I am Vishous son of the Bloodletter. And I have come for you, my brother, to help you fulfill your destiny to become a member of the brotherhood. To become just like me."_

___Sheldon felt something he never did before. It was as if pieces of a puzzle were falling into place. That the universe was rearranging because of this moment, and that the gears of destiny were shifting. Something inside of the genius was roaring at him to embrace what was happening with open arms. _

___" What are you." It came out as a whisper, but somehow the man heard him. He opened his mouth reveling a set of razor sharp canines. But the word that came to Sheldon's mind was fangs. _

___And the next word, that one word would change his life forever._

___" Vampire."_

**Authors notes: For those who have not read the black dagger brotherhood here is a glossary of terms and proper nouns:**

**_ahvenge: Act of mortal retribution, carried out by a male loved one_**

**_cohntehst: Conflict between two males competing for the right to be a females mate _**

**_dhunhd: hell_**

**_doggen: member of a servant class within the vampire world._**

**_ehros: a chosen trained in the matter of sexual arts._**

**_the Fade: nontemporal realm where the dead reunite with thier loved ones and pass eternity._**

**_hellren: male vampire who has been mated to a female. Males may take more than one female as mate._**

**_leahdyre: a person of power and influence _**

**_leelan: a term of endearment loosely translated as dearest on._**

**_lewlhen: gift._**

**_lheage: a term of respect used by a sexual submissive to refer to his of her dominant_**

**_mahmen: mother. used as a identifier, and term of affection._**

**_nalla or nallum: beloved_**

**_newling: virgin_**

**_rahlman: savior_**

**_rythe: ritual manner of assuaging honor granted by one who has offended another_**

**_shellan: female vampire who has been mated to a male. female generally don't take more than one mate due to highly territorial nature of bonded males._**

**_transition: critical moment in a vampires life when he or she transforms into an adult. thereafter, they must drink the blood of the opposite sex to survive and are unable to withstand sunlight. occurs generally in the mid-twenties some vampires do not survive, males in particular. prior to transitions, vampires are physically weak, sexually unaware and unresponsive, and unable to dematerialize _**

**_whard: godfather godmother_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:Deadly and Sexy, Sheldon son of an unknown sire has come a long way since he was found one night by Vishous. Now a vampire and the newest of the Black Dagger Brotherhood he is in the war with the lessers. His skills on the battlefield are well renown. But with every kill, a little more of his humanity is lost. Can Penny save him or will he be lost. Black Dagger Brotherhood AU**_

_**Lovers Taste**_

_** Chapter 1**_

Caldwell, New York

There was one rule in the war between the vampires and the Lessening Society: Stay the fuck away from humans. Apparently the stupid mofo Dharkness was chasing didn't get the memo. The obnoxious sounds of car horns blaring was increasing Dharkness inner animal, making him want to rip the Lesser apart even more. And seeing as they were running through a full-on highway traffic jam, there was about maybe a hundred cars honking. It also didn't help with his newly found increased hearing.

One a.m. in downtown Caldwell, New York, gave you just enough obstacles to keep shit amusing. Unfortunately, the little gnat of a slayer up ahead was taking him in a direction he didn't want to go in.

"You better not- Fuck!" The fucker was heading towards the bridge, was he fucking serious? Dharkness could have been cough him, but he couldn't kill him now. Well- actually he could, but not with all these humans around.

As they hit the entrance ramp to the westbound bridge, Dharkness reached for one of the black daggers in one of his leather jackets hidden pockets. This was going straight through the fuckers heart. When humans began poking their heads out their car windows, Dharkness growled in annoyance. Why did they have to poke their noses into what was none of their business.

" Police!" Dharkness yelled loud enough that people seventy feet away heard him, " In pursuit!" He was told by Tohrment to say that when ever their were humans around when he was chasing down _Lessers_. Actually he was pretty sure Tohrment once told him about how he was in a situation like this one before.

The lesser appeared to be gunning for the pedestrian walkway, but then change his direction the lip of the bridge itself: The slayer jumped up and over the fencing that contained the pedi-way, and landed on the thin ledge on the far side. Next stop: the Hudson River.

He was going to jump. The fucker was going to jump. Retard. Even though the Omega's blood gave the slayers all that power, it didn't mean  
the laws of physics went out the window for them. Einstein's little ditty about energy equaling mass times acceleration was still going to apply—so when the dipshit hit the water, he was going to get blown apart, sustaining substantial structural damage. Which wouldn't kill him but would  
incapacitate the hell out of him. Fuckers couldn't die unless they got stabbed. And they could spend eternity in a purgatory of decomposition.

If there was one thing Dharkness couldn't stand, it was idiots. He leaped over the guardrail, hit the walkway, and bounced up onto the fence. Locking a clawhold into the links, he swung his lower body over the top, and landed his shitkickers on the parapet.

The slayer was old. His eyes and hair were a dull white powdery color, and his skin resembled paper. He looked like he was in his early twenties. The Lesser stared at him with fear and panic in his eyes. Dharkness understood. With his new found height and muscle mass, he was a sight to be feared.

Good. Just the way he likes it.

" Back it up vamp! Or ill shoot!"

" So where is you gun?"

"My friends are coming for me!"

" I killed all your friends."

The slayer looked like he was going to soil himself. Dharkness took one step forward.

"I'll jump! I'll fucking jump!"

Dharkness palmed the handle of one of his dagger and withdrew the black blade from his pocket. " Then fly little birdy. Fly."

The slayer looked over the edge. "I'll do it! I swear I'll do it!"

A gust of wind gave them a blast from a different direction, sweeping Dharkness's long leather coat out over the free fall. " It doesn't matter. You'll die anyway."

It wasn't a threat, but the way he said it made it sound like fact. That scared the lesser shitless.

The lesser peered over the edge again, hesitated, and then let 'er rip, leaping to the side and hitting all that nothing-but-air, his arms pinwheeling as if he were trying to keep his balance so he landed feetfirst. Which at this height would probably just drive his thighbones up into his abdominal cavity.

Ouch.

Resheathing his dagger, Dharkness dematerialized closer to the river at a height that wouldn't injure him, becoming a cloud of molecules that he could will in any direction he wanted, and the rest was him diving into the water after the Lesser.

The slayer hit the water not with the_ splash_! of someone going off the side of a pool, or the_ ker-chunk_ of somebody working a diving board. The fucker was like a missile hitting a target, and the explosion registered in the form of a sonic cracking as gallons of displaced Hudson River shot up into the brisk air.

Dharkness on the other hand landed with a loud splash. His penetration was elegant and smooth. Exhaling through his mouth as he stroked up from the depths, he fell into a powerful freestyle. When he got to the slayer, he locked a grip onto the jacket and began pulling the undead weight to shore. At the rocky shore, Zsadist waited for him.

Tall and sinister looking, Zsadist was not the person you fucked with. His bald head and black eyes made him look like the grim reaper. The scar on his face made him look evil to the core, and was the thing that made you run away crying for mommy. Feared by humans, _lessers_, and even their own kind, no one gets in his way. But Dharkness didn't fear him. He was one of very few who didn't back down from him. After his transition, Dharkness had lost all sense of fear, among other things.

Dharkness saw a side of the brother when he was with his shellan. His black eye became an enchanting gold, that were filled with love and care. Plus, Dharkness knew Zsadist would take a bullet for him any day. That was true loyalty and friendship.

Dragging the lesser onto dry land, Zsadist gave the brother a leveled glare. " What the fuck was _that_?" He hissed, " Did you forget that there were humans, _alot_ of humans up there?"

Taking out his dagger, Dharkness went over the lesser straddling it, " I put up a mhis before jumping. No one saw," he said calmly. Raising the dagger over his head he buried the point in the chest of what was left of his prey. That familiar jolt he relished went through his entire body straight to his cock, making it slightly jerk. He made no indication that he felt intoxicated by what he just did. God how he loved killing lessers.

Black blood that fueled the lessers squirted onto his gloved hands, sending another jolt through Dharkness.

" You lucky i don't tell Wrath about this Evel knievel shit you've been doing lately."

" And what exactly would that do? Remember this Z, I may be a vampire now, but Wrath is not my king."

Z cursed at his words. Fuck, the last thing they needed in the brotherhood was another wild card and one who didnt take orders at that. Especially one as smart, dangerous, and unpredictable as Dharkness. He was still an enigma to all of them, and Z had a feeling the brother was hiding something.

But, what?

" Im heading back, don't do any more stupid shit Sheldon, " was all he said before dematerializing. Dharkness was irritated that the brother used his old name knowing he didnt like it. He dematerialized as well, but not to the mansion.

* * *

Zero Sum as always, was as loud and filled with people as ever. Bodies grinding into each other on the dance floor, and rap blaring out of the speaker. When Dharkness walked in almost every eye in the joint was on him. His clothes were wet and clung to his muscular body like skin. It was times like this the brother hated how the transition effected his looks. He barley looked the same anymore and not to mention it always made him the center of attention. Rhage even calls him his competition in the looks department.

Dharkness had the type of looks that made straight men look at him with lust, and women who didnt prefer the opposite sex want to fuck him. Sex was never a problem for him. When he wanted it, he got it. Everyone was a willing lover, looking to him to fulfill their dark desires. Dharkness never really use to think about his sexuality, actually he barley though of sex at all, but after his transition he began getting more ass then a movie seat.

Male and females were his toys. So he guessed he could be called bisexual. Not that it was a problem with the brotherhood. Vishous himself is bi, and at one point Sheldon want to bed him after he went through the change, but he knew that was never going to happen seeing as V was happily mated.

Blay and Quinn are homosexuals, and Dharkness noticed the looks they gave each other.

Almost everyone had that special someone except him. That was fine, in a time of war the last thing he needed was distractions.

" Damn D! What happen to you?"

Looking at the far away tables, Dharkness saw Butch siting alone with a bottle of gray goose on the table. Making his way over there, he left a trace of water in his path earning glared from the security.

" Took a little swim in the Hudson going after this _Lesser," _He explained as he sat onto an empty seat. Grabbing the bottle he took a swig from it, not even bothering to use a glass. Setting it down he wiped the side of his mouth with his gloved hand. Butch looked on curiously.

" Nothing?" Asked the former cop.

" Nothing," said Dharkness.

One of the many strange things about Dharkness is his inability to become drunk. He once drank two whole bottle of scotch by himself and he hadn't even felt a little twisted. The brothers just assumed it was some sort of side effect do to everything else he could do. And he could do plenty.

His sense were much better then the others, and his reflexes were deadly. He ran at inhuman speed that a vampire shouldn't be able to. He once tested his speed and he was able to run thirty miles in twenty seven minutes. He had unnaturally photographic memory, which was why he was able to go out into the field so fast. He could watch a fighting move be done once, and automatically know how to do it. He even bought ten tapes of different fighting styles, and now was a black belt leveled fighter in all of them.

When it came to hand to hand combat, he was as good as Rhage, maybe even better. The only way to find that out would be for both of them to spar. And what a fight it would be.

He had other talents. Special talents like V, but he was not into sharing that.

" When we get back to the mansion, We need to get you more suits. I don't get how you always mess them up."

" You and your damn fashion sense. One of these they you'll be going as far as to picking out cloths for you female." Mocked Dharkness. Butch made it his personal mission to make sure the brother looked fashionable all the damn time since they first met. When He first saw Dharkness's usual attire of chinos and a superhero shirts, he had a very funny look of horror on his face.

Though he complained, Dharkness never had a problem with Butch picking out his clothes. Of all the brothers, Butch was the only one other then Vishous that he spend most of his time with. They had a connection, one that Dharkness wasn't sure of. It was different from the one he had with V, it was like Butch was... Family.

God knows that his old family was no walk in the park. Especially his dad. Maybe that was why he and the cop were on common grounds. Why he and V were as well. Sheldon knowing about their past was a secret. Not even they knew that he knew, it was an accident. One that cant be undone.

_I guess my life is just full of fucked up situations._

He thought back to all those months ago. The Scribe Virgins words echoed through his head.

_" Thou has offended me with words of disrespect. You think you fair better then I? A being of power that could and is tempted to kill you? Sheldon Cooper, for now on your name shall be Dharkness, son of no one. You will walk a broke path filled with blood and pain, forced to consume thy self, forced to be eaten alive by darkness that already plagues you. Your new life will have a total absence of light as long as you walk the earth. May some other entity have mercy on you, for I will not."_

Yeah she was definitely pissed off, and he had no one to blame but himself. Leonard had warned him about picking his words out carefully. All the brothers had believed that he was going to die. If it were not for Wrath, then he would have been.

" Do you believe in destiny, Dhestroyer?" Asked Dharkness, using Butch's brotherhood name. The cop took a swig from the bottle just like he had.

" At first i didnt, because all that philosophy shit ain't never stuck with me. But now I fully do. I mean what with me having vampire blood in my veins, and meeting Wrath who i just happen to be related to, and then meeting Manny who's my half brother and has a picture of the guy who's my real father. Who looks _just_ like me. How can I not?"

True. So very True.

Dharkness never did before becoming a vampire until he met Vishous. He really changed alot since then.

Butch abruptly got out of his seat. He sensed lessers. " Look alive D, we got company out back."

And just when he was starting to relax. Taking one more swig, he followed the cop towards the back exit.

* * *

There were at least six of them all ready to attack a pretrans. If there was one thing Dharkness didnt like was those who went after the weak. When Lesser pulled out a gun, and Sheldon saw red.

Running towards the group of fuckers, Dharkness intended on showing no mercy. He delivered a flying leg kick to the one who pulled out the gun, sending the fucker to the floor. Ouch, and Dharkness was wearing shitkickers to so the fucker wasn't getting up anytime soon. The others were momentarily stunned. Thats was there mistake. They weren't going to even be able to take out their weapons. Dharkness was on the attack.

Butch watched as Dharkness took on all five Lessers who were the sizes of rugby players. The cop was mesmerized by Dharkness as the brother moved with such speed, skill, and grace. All that could be heard was the grunts and breaking of lesser bones. Butch looked towards the Pretrans whipping out his daggers, " run!" He shouted. The male obeyed and was out.

Dharkness hand four of them on the ground and was blocking punches and kicks the two lessers were sending effortlessly. Butch took the time to stab the unconscious lessers in the hearts, sending them to an afterlife of eternal suffering.

He turned to finish off the remaining two standing with She- Oh. Shit.

Dharkness tossed one off the lessers over his shoulder into a trash can, the last one tried punching him, but he parried it and with one powerful strike, latched his hand onto the lessers throat- No, actually he dug his nail fingers into the things throat and with all his might, ripped the fucking thing out like it was playdough.

The thing was not dead yet, but damn it must have been in agony. When Dharkness looked back at him, he flinched. His face had a splatter of black lesser blood, making him look like a predator. A real fucking terrifying one. But that wasn't it, it was the look in his eyes that said as if Dharkness was considering going after him next.

But that look in his eye went away the moment it came, making Butch wonder if he really saw it, or was just imagining it.

Dharkness roofed the piece of flesh in his hands. Turning his attention to the lesser that manage to get itself out of the trash can. When it saw that all it comrades were dead, and one had it throat ripped out, fear played out on it face.

Before it could run Dharkness- with his insane speed- was upon the thing in a second, palming its face and smashing it skull in the nearest brick wall, hard. Butch winced as he heard what sounded like a someone smashing a watermelon with a bat.

God he was going to be sick.

Dharkness took out his dagger and finished off the lesser. He turned around to see Butch on top of the throat-less lesser and absorbing it. When it was done the cop smelled of baby powered just like every other lesser, and he had an aura of pure evil.

" Time to go," said Butch. He looked sick, he need to get to Vishous so he could get his special healing. Dharkness agreed, but only because he need to find his chosen. Killing these fuckers got him horny.

**Authors notes: For those who have not read the black dagger brotherhood here is a glossary of terms and proper nouns:**

**_ahvenge: Act of mortal retribution, carried out by a male loved one_**

**_cohntehst: Conflict between two males competing for the right to be a females mate_**

**_dhunhd: hell_**

_**mhis (n.) The masking of a given physical environment; the creation of a field of illusion.**_

**_doggen: member of a servant class within the vampire world._**

**_ehros: a chosen trained in the matter of sexual arts._**

**_the Fade: nontemporal realm where the dead reunite with their loved ones and pass eternity._**

**_hellren: male vampire who has been mated to a female. Males may take more than one female as mate._**

**_leahdyre: a person of power and influence _**

**_leelan: a term of endearment loosely translated as dearest on._**

**_lewlhen: gift._**

**_trahyner (n.) Word used between males of mutual respect and affection. Translated loosely as _**  
**_"beloved friend."_**

_**Lhenihan (pr. n.) A mythic beast renown for its sexual prowess. In modern slang, refers to a **_

_**male of preternatural size and sexual stamina**_

**_lheage: a term of respect used by a sexual submissive to refer to his of her dominant_**

**_mahmen: mother. used as a identifier, and term of affection._**

**_nalla or nallum: beloved_**

**_newling: virgin_**

**_vampire (n.) Member of a species separate from that of Homo sapiens. Vampires must drink the _**  
**_blood of the opposite sex to survive. Human blood will keep them alive, though the strength does _**  
**_not last long. Following their transitions, which occur in their mid-twenties, they are unable to go _**  
**_out into sunlight and must feed from the vein regularly. Vampires cannot "convert" humans _**  
**_through a bite or transfer of blood, though they are in rare cases able to breed with the other _**  
**_species. Vampires can dematerialize at will, though they must be able to calm themselves and _**  
**_concentrate to do so and may not carry anything heavy with them. They are able to strip the _**  
**_memories of humans, provided such memories are short-term. Some vampires are able to read _**  
**_minds. Life expectancy is upward of a thousand years, or in some cases even longer._**

**_the Scribe Virgin (pr. n.) Mystical force who is counselor to the king as well as the keeper of _**  
**_vampire archives and the dispenser of privileges. Exists in a nontemporal realm and has _**  
**_extensive powers. Capable of a single act of creation, which she expended to bring the vampires _**  
**_into existence._**

**_the Chosen (pr. n.) Female vampires who have been bred to serve the Scribe Virgin. They are _****_considered members of the aristocracy, though they are spiritually rather than temporally _****_focused. They have little or no interaction with males, but can be mated to Brothers at the Scribe _****_Virgin's direction to propagate their class. Some have the ability to prognosticate. In the past, _****_they were used to meet the blood needs of unmated members of the Brotherhood, and that _****_practice has been reinstated by the Brothers_**

**_blood slave (n.) Male or female vampire who has been subjugated to serve the blood needs of _**  
**_another. The practice of keeping blood slaves has recently been outlawed._**

_**lesser (n.) De-souled human who targets vampires for extermination as a member of the **_  
_**Lessening Society. Lessers must be stabbed through the chest in order to be killed; otherwise **_  
_**they are ageless. They do not eat or drink and are impotent. Over time, their hair, skin, and irises **_  
_**lose pigmentation until they are blond, blushless, and pale eyed. They smell like baby powder. **_  
_**Inducted into the Society by the Omega, they retain a ceramic jar thereafter into which their heart was placed after it was removed.**_

_**Lessening Society (pr. n.) Order of slayers convened by the Omega for the purpose of **_  
_**eradicating the vampire species.**_

**_the Omega (pr. n.) Malevolent, mystical figure who has targeted the vampires for extinction out _**  
**_of resentment directed toward the Scribe Virgin. Exists in a nontemporal realm and has extensive _**  
**_powers, though not the power of creation._**

**_rahlman: savior_**

**_rythe: ritual manner of assuaging honor granted by one who has offended another_**

**_shellan: female vampire who has been mated to a male. female generally don't take more than one mate due to highly territorial nature of bonded males._**

**_transition: critical moment in a vampires life when he or she transforms into an adult. there after, they must drink the blood of the opposite sex to survive and are unable to withstand sunlight. occurs generally in the mid-twenties some vampires do not survive, males in particular. prior to transitions, vampires are physically weak, sexually unaware and unresponsive, and unable to dematerialize _**

**_whard: godfather godmother_**

**_needing period (n.) Female vampire's time of fertility, generally lasting for two days and _**  
**_accompanied by intense sexual cravings. Occurs approximately five years after a female's _**  
**_transition and then once a decade thereafter. All males respond to some degree if they are around _**  
**_a female in her need. It can be a dangerous time, with conflicts and fights breaking out between _**  
**_competing males, particularly if the female is not mated._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary:Deadly and Sexy, Sheldon son of an unknown sire has come a long way since he was found one night by Vishous. Now a vampire and the newest of the Black Dagger Brotherhood he is in the war with the lessers. His skills on the battlefield are well renown. But with every kill, a little more of his humanity is lost. Can Penny save him or will he be lost. Black Dagger Brotherhood AU**_

_**Lovers Taste**_

_** Chapter 2**_

_My dearest friend,_

_ If you are reading this note, then it means that i have long departed from your lives. It appears that something has come up and requires me to leave this life behind. I can not go into detail, nor can i divulged anything. I'm also sorry to say that we will never meet again. Do not look for me. Live your lives as you see fit, and live them well.__ Goodbye my friends._

_ Dr, Sheldon Cooper_

Penny wasn't sure how many times she had read the note. Was it a billion now? Or is it a billion and one? Her vision blurred and she cursed to herself. Damn, why did she cry every time she read the damn thing. Wiping the tears away, she went to her closet to change into her work uniform. As if work was going to be better. All it did was remind her of him. Everything reminded her of him, reminded everyone of him.

And now here came the question that's been running through her head for almost two years now.

How could he just leave like that?

How could he be so selfish. Leaving behind people who cared about him to worry and wonder if he was alive or not. The ones who took it the hardest were his family. His mom and Missy flew over the next day they had told here what happened. They demanded that the police do something, but the cops informed them that they couldn't search for someone who didnt want to be found. Sheldon is a grown man and it wasn't like he was kidnapped or anything, but something about this seemed troubling to her. Something was not right.

Looking at the time she cursed, she was almost late for work.

" Yo, Missy, you ready yet?"

" Yeah, yeah hold your horses I'm good to go." The brunet stepped out of the bathroom closing her makeup bag. Like penny she wore the Cheesecake factory uniform, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and her make up was done professionally. Both women left the apartment and got into Penny's Volkswagen. The drive was a silent one, as was most of theirs these days. Occasionally Penny would look at her roommate from the corner of her eye and see Missy in deep thought. She looked troubled, very troubled. This was her most common look ever since her brother disappeared and they moved in together. Penny would have asked her whats wrong but she could tell the brunet wouldn't want to talk about it.

Work to say, had sucked for the two. Its was packed the moment they got there until there shifts were over. Over all it wasn't that bad. Penny was hit on by five guys, all of them attractive. Missy did to, but what worried Penny was how the brunet ignored her admirers, and kept on zoning out. If she kept that up then she could get fired.

The drive back home was just like the one in the morning. Silent.

Entering the building they ran into Leonard, Howard, Raj, Bernadette and Amy.

Nine months ago Penny and Leonard had broken up, feeling that all the love in their relationship had dried up. Two months later he and Amy started to go out, and it doesn't bother the blonde in the least. Actually shes happy that Amy is finally happy. Ever since Sheldon left, she was very depressed and was barley around the group anymore, now she much happier then she was when she was going out with Sheldon. It didnt mean she didnt miss him though. They all did.

" How was work bestie?" Asked Amy as they were walking up the stairs.

" You know... Lame as always, and my feet are killing me."

" You could always wear more comfortable shoes, Penny," said Bernadette. " You don't always have to be fashionable. Not everyone looks good every single day."

" Well except for me" added Howard. Everyone stopped walking and gave him a _are-you-serious?_ look. " What?" Ignoring him everyone started walking again.

" So today's halo night, you two coming?" Asked Leonard unlocking the front door. Penny thought about it, she didnt really want to, but then again she didnt have anything to do later. Looking at Missy for help wasn't helpful because the girl was zoned out again. Honestly if she kept doing that, penny feared she was going to become a vegetable.

" Sure... why not," the blonde gave a fake enthusiastic smile, not that it was believable.

Leonard rolled his eyes, " See you guys later."

The five of them went into the apartment, and Penny and Missy went into theirs. Penny procured wine from the frig, and two wine glasses. She could sense that her roommate was looking for a little downtime. She went over to the twin of her old friend who was on the couch, staring at the wall. How many times has she done that since coming to live with Penny?

" Sweetie," called Penny as she eased into the cushion, " You good?" She better not say yes, Penny would know its a lie.

Missy looked at her friend and smiled. It was a smile that held no warmth, or joy like a mask. It was forced, Missy's smiled by showing teeth, this one had her lips pressed together hard. " Im fine Penny. Just fine." Bullshit.

" Your obviously not fine, Missy. Just tell me whats wrong. You could tell me anything, you know that right?"

The brunets eyes became watery. Okay, Penny was not expecting tears. Pulling her friend into a hug, she rubbed her back as she sobbed into her shoulder. Penny could feel that area of he shirt becoming wet. " Its okay... Its okay." she said soothingly. The crying lasted for minutes, When it stopped Penny asked " Are you okay now?"

Missy pulled back, her Makeup was ruined and her eyes were red. Tears were still spilling hard. " No," she answered. Penny poured both of them a drink. Missy picked up her glass and downed it in one go. _Wow_, thought Penny. She refilled the brunets glass and it was downed just like the first one. _Okay... No more wine for now._

"Whats wrong Sweetie? Is it Sheldon? Its okay, really. Were all very sad but-"

" Its all my fault!" exclaimed Missy. The sudden outburst startled the crap out of Penny.

" W-What?"

" Shelly running away... Its all my fault."

Penny was shocked and confused. What did she mean it was her fault? How could she be responsible for what Sheldon did? "Missy. What do you mean? How are you to blame?"

She was closed her eyes and went quiet. She was like that for a minute and then she looked at Penny with pain in her eyes. The look made Penny want to cry herself.

" You have to understand, I love Shelley- always did, him being a genius... Me and Mamma were always so proud of him. God bless him, even his weirdness. He was always sweet when we was kids. Weird, but sweet." The look on her face told Penny she was remembering those days. Penny smiled as she imagined a little boy Sheldon. She bet he was cute. The smile faded when Missy's pained look came back.

" I should have said something. I should have... But i was to scared. I was to scared." She was shaking her head disapprovingly of herself. Penny placed a comforting hand on her lap.

" Scared of what Missy? Tell me." Missy took a deep breath before continuing.

" Me and George- My and Shelly older brother- got almost everything and anything we wanted. Just Ask our daddy and we'd get it. He spoiled us and Mamma. Even after they fought, he would get her a gift."

" Your father sounds like a great guy, almost a little like mine," said penny with a smile. Missy looked at her with haunted eyes. Penny gulped.

" Our father, _hated _Shelly." Penny gasped at what she heard, " You should have seen how he looked at Shelly when no one was around. It wasn't love, it was anger. It was pure. Hate. for the longest time I didnt notice. I thought daddy just ignored Sheldon because of how smart he was. They barley ever said a word to each other during the day. Every time Shelly left a room, daddy came in. I never notice that that was just Shelly running away."

Missy picked up the wine and purred herself another drink. Penny didnt like where this story was going, but she had to listen. She was learning something new about her old friend, maybe this would give her a little insight about why Sheldon was the way he was.

Missy spoke again when she finished off her fourth cup. " Me and Mamma always knew that the other kids picked on Shelly, but we was stupid to think that them little old kids could leave bruises like the ones that were on Shelly's body." Oh god, Penny knew where this was heading, she just prayed that she was wrong. " One afternoon when we was fourteen years old and Shelly was living at home while he was in college, I cut school and decided to come home early. George was at school and Mamma was away. and i thought daddy would be at work. I came home and the moment I walked through that door I heard something. I went up the stairs following the noise and i got louder... and louder,

The door to Shelly's room was open a little bit. I peaked it and... and..." She broke out into sobs again. Penny was a little glad she did, because her heart was pounding in her chest. Scared to find out what happened next. It took a few minutes before Missy went on.

" What I saw. I saw my daddy beating Sheldon down." Penny eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in horror. " He was full on beating the hell out of Shelly. He wasn't using a belt, he was punching and kicking him like he was another fully grown man. He even threw Shelly desk chair at him. Shelly couldn't fight back, he was short and skinny, our day was big and as tall as Shelly is now. And as he kept on beating Shelly, daddy kept yelling at him ' you think you better then me? huh! You think _you_ better then _me_ boy!?'"

Penny was going to be sick. She was definitely going to throw up.

" Daddy never caught me. I ran out the house like a coward. The next day Shelly's face was all swollen and he was limping around the house. Daddy kept telling everyone that some boys from another neighborhood jumped him. Can you believe that? And everyone believed it right away. Shelly like always kept quiet and didnt say a thing. And another sick thing was that George kept teasing him about it. Saying thing like ' You see what being all smart those to you?' or 'If you couldn't fight back, then you deserved to get hit.'"

Penny felt furious at their brother. How could he be so mean? Not even her brother would say shit like that.

" Deep down I think Shelly hated me."

This news also shocked Penny. " Why would you say that? Your father is the one to blame."

" Because penny, one day i walked in on another one of His beatings, and this time he saw me. Not daddy. Shelly. Daddy's back was facing me because he was kicking Sheldon. Sheldon looked at me with one eye that was black and blue, and you know what he did?"

Penny didnt like how she was waiting for her to answer the question. " W-What?"

" He said 'help me.'"

Penny began crying, but Missy didnt stop. " He couldn't even get the words out. So he just mouthed it. And you know what I did? I told him no, and then... And then I ran away."

Penny looked at Missy in horror, anger, and disgust. " Oh my God! What the fuck is wrong with you!? How could you!?"

Missy laughed a humorless laugh, filled with nothing but self loathing. "I was scared, and I hated myself for it. Still do. I should have told Mamma, that the man she loved was a monster. Especially after..." She trailed off.

" What? After what!?" Penny had to know. What was so bad after hearing everything else?

" One night when we was sixteen, before Shelly got his Ph.D. Mamma was in Alabama visiting some relatives. I woke up in the middle of the night hearing Daddy yelling. I got out of my room walked to the dinning room and saw daddy, George, and Shelly. Daddy looked furious, im talkin 'bout I've never seen him that mad before in my life. George was standing at the side looking scared, and I saw Sheldon smiling. Not one of those creepy ones he be doin, but a arrogant, evil one. His face was red which I guess was from Daddy hitting him. What happen next was..."

_" What you say to me boy?" George Cooper Sr, asked menacingly. Not that Sheldon was scared. Why wasn't he scared? He usually was. But tonight was different. Raising his head up Defiantly he smiled evilly at his father the way the villains in his comic books do._

_" I simply stated that you are nothing but a pathetic man. You hit me just to feel Superior and strong, but you know what? You aren't. You take pride in hitting a defenseless child. Honestly father are you so intimidated by me that you have to go as far as to hurt me to prove your self worth to yourself. Highly illogical." _

_He wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. A thoughtful look appeared on his face._

_" Your dying," Said Sheldon. It wasn't a question. His words shocked his brother and sister. Their fathers face was expressionless. " You don't have to long. Your going to die. And when you die, I will continue living, growing up to be a much better man then you ever were, are, and could ever be." _

_ Sheldon's father let loose a scream of bloodcurdling rage that echoed through the room. Then he punched Sheldon in the face so hard that he hit the wall behind him._

_Sheldon laid on the floor blood pouring out of his nose. He looked dazed and wasn't getting up anytime soon._

_His father looked at George. " Get my hunting knife boy," He ordered._

" What happened next?" asked Penny, wiping away the tears on her face.

" George brought Daddy his knife, and then daddy went to the kitchen for a few minutes and came back out with the knife being red hot. He forced George to hold Sheldon down. I know George didnt want to do it because he was crying through the whole thing. Daddy had him on his stomach and lifted Shelly's shirt up... A-And t-then h-he..."

She didnt have to say anymore, because Penny knew.

And then she vomited.

* * *

_Thank You for making me_

_feel like I'm guilty_  
_Making it easy to murder your sweet memory_

_You were way out of line,_  
_went and turned it all around on me again_  
_How can I not smell your lie_  
_Through the smoke and arrogance._

_But now I know_  
_So you will not get away with it again_  
_I'm distant in those hollow eyes_  
_For I have reached my end. So..._

_Thank You for making me_  
_feel like I'm guilty_  
_Making it easy to murder your sweet memory_

_Before I go tell me_  
_Were you ever who you claimed yourself to be_

_Either way i must say goodbye._  
_You're dead to me. So I..._

_Thank You for making me_  
_feel like I'm guilty_  
_Making it easy to murder your sweet memory_

_I'm severing the heart then I'm leaving your corpse behind_  
_Not dead but soon to be, though._  
_I won't be the one who killed you_  
_I'll just leave that up to you_

_I'm not gonna be here to revive you_  
_I'm not gonna be here to revive you_  
_I'm not gonna be here to revive you_  
_I'm gonna be the one to say..._

_I told you so_  
_I told you so_  
_I told you so_  
_I told you so_  
_I told you so_  
_I told you so_  
_I told you so_  
_I told you so_  
_I told you so_  
_I told you_

_Severing the heart then I'm leaving you corpse behind_  
_Not dead but soon to be and_  
_I'm gonna be the one to say I told you so_

Dharkness relaxed into his bed, towel wrapped around his waist and hair still wet. Man he loved that song. Listen to heavy metal was like smoking weed to him. Its used to calm him, anytime he wanted. Sometimes he would play this song during sex.

Speaking of sex. His manhood was hard as a rock, where was his chosen?

He felt her presence even before she knocked on the door. He paused the music, "Come in Zarina. I know your there." The door opened and Dharkness inhaled the pleasant scent of his chosen. She smelled of ginger and lime, which is a strange combo, but she makes it work.

Standing at six foot three, Zarina was a divine beauty. Her facial feature were perfect and flawless, her pouty lips and rosy cheeks were vibrant pink, her hair black as night and eyebrows perfectly trimmed, She had long eyelashes that made her exotic grey eyes appear even more beautiful. Her golden skin had a glow women only get after sex. She wore the traditional rob of the chosen.

Zarina had the type of looks human women could only dream of having. She was possible the most beautiful of the chosen. And right now she was all his.

" Good evening your grace. How has thou night fared?" Her eyes trailed from his erection to his stomach and chest, to his face. She eyed him with hunger and lust. Just like everyone else. Sheldon could smell her arousal, knowing she wanted sex more then a conversation. She was just being polite.

" Same old, same old. Killing Lessers," He never liked talking about his fights.

Zarina's gaze drifted over him. Over the perfect sculpted planes of his face, his high cheekbones, his long, aquiline nose. His

The eerie electric blue of his eyes.

There had never been a vampire or human born who could equal his physical perfection.

It wasn't just his beauty that drew people to him. It wasn't just his beauty that drew her to him.

He owned masculine charisma that is very rare. Power. Strength. Charm. Intelligence. Determination.

To look at him was to want him.

To see him was to touch him.

He is a _Lhenihan. _His body was built to please, and knew how to pleasure. Everything about him from his sleek muscles that rippled to the deep, erotic timbre in his voice seduced anyone who came into contact with him. Like a lethal wild animal, he moved with a primal promise of danger and masculine power. With the promise of ultimate sexual fulfillment.

They were promises he delivered well on.

" Let us begin," said Dharkness. tossing his towel to the floor.

The second thing to hit the floor was her robe.

**Authors notes: Please note that I change the time of death of Sheldon's father.**

**Authors notes: For those who have not read the black dagger brotherhood here is a glossary of terms and proper nouns:**

**_ahvenge: Act of mortal retribution, carried out by a male loved one_**

**_cohntehst: Conflict between two males competing for the right to be a females mate_**

**_dhunhd: hell_**

_**mhis (n.) The masking of a given physical environment; the creation of a field of illusion.**_

**_doggen: member of a servant class within the vampire world._**

**_ehros: a chosen trained in the matter of sexual arts._**

**_the Fade: nontemporal realm where the dead reunite with their loved ones and pass eternity._**

**_hellren: male vampire who has been mated to a female. Males may take more than one female as mate._**

**_leahdyre: a person of power and influence _**

**_leelan: a term of endearment loosely translated as dearest on._**

**_lewlhen: gift._**

**_trahyner (n.) Word used between males of mutual respect and affection. Translated loosely as _**  
**_"beloved friend."_**

_**Lhenihan (pr. n.) A mythic beast renown for its sexual prowess. In modern slang, refers to a **_

_**male of preternatural size and sexual stamina**_

**_lheage: a term of respect used by a sexual submissive to refer to his of her dominant_**

**_mahmen: mother. used as a identifier, and term of affection._**

**_nalla or nallum: beloved_**

**_newling: virgin_**

**_vampire (n.) Member of a species separate from that of Homo sapiens. Vampires must drink the _**  
**_blood of the opposite sex to survive. Human blood will keep them alive, though the strength does _**  
**_not last long. Following their transitions, which occur in their mid-twenties, they are unable to go _**  
**_out into sunlight and must feed from the vein regularly. Vampires cannot "convert" humans _**  
**_through a bite or transfer of blood, though they are in rare cases able to breed with the other _**  
**_species. Vampires can dematerialize at will, though they must be able to calm themselves and _**  
**_concentrate to do so and may not carry anything heavy with them. They are able to strip the _**  
**_memories of humans, provided such memories are short-term. Some vampires are able to read _**  
**_minds. Life expectancy is upward of a thousand years, or in some cases even longer._**

**_the Scribe Virgin (pr. n.) Mystical force who is counselor to the king as well as the keeper of _**  
**_vampire archives and the dispenser of privileges. Exists in a nontemporal realm and has _**  
**_extensive powers. Capable of a single act of creation, which she expended to bring the vampires _**  
**_into existence._**

**_the Chosen (pr. n.) Female vampires who have been bred to serve the Scribe Virgin. They are _****_considered members of the aristocracy, though they are spiritually rather than temporally _****_focused. They have little or no interaction with males, but can be mated to Brothers at the Scribe _****_Virgin's direction to propagate their class. Some have the ability to prognosticate. In the past, _****_they were used to meet the blood needs of unmated members of the Brotherhood, and that _****_practice has been reinstated by the Brothers_**

**_blood slave (n.) Male or female vampire who has been subjugated to serve the blood needs of _**  
**_another. The practice of keeping blood slaves has recently been outlawed._**

_**lesser (n.) De-souled human who targets vampires for extermination as a member of the **_  
_**Lessening Society. Lessers must be stabbed through the chest in order to be killed; otherwise **_  
_**they are ageless. They do not eat or drink and are impotent. Over time, their hair, skin, and irises **_  
_**lose pigmentation until they are blond, blushless, and pale eyed. They smell like baby powder. **_  
_**Inducted into the Society by the Omega, they retain a ceramic jar thereafter into which their heart was placed after it was removed.**_

_**Lessening Society (pr. n.) Order of slayers convened by the Omega for the purpose of **_  
_**eradicating the vampire species.**_

**_the Omega (pr. n.) Malevolent, mystical figure who has targeted the vampires for extinction out _**  
**_of resentment directed toward the Scribe Virgin. Exists in a nontemporal realm and has extensive _**  
**_powers, though not the power of creation._**

**_rahlman: savior_**

**_rythe: ritual manner of assuaging honor granted by one who has offended another_**

**_shellan: female vampire who has been mated to a male. female generally don't take more than one mate due to highly territorial nature of bonded males._**

**_transition: critical moment in a vampires life when he or she transforms into an adult. there after, they must drink the blood of the opposite sex to survive and are unable to withstand sunlight. occurs generally in the mid-twenties some vampires do not survive, males in particular. prior to transitions, vampires are physically weak, sexually unaware and unresponsive, and unable to dematerialize _**

**_whard: godfather godmother_**

**_needing period (n.) Female vampire's time of fertility, generally lasting for two days and _**  
**_accompanied by intense sexual cravings. Occurs approximately five years after a female's _**  
**_transition and then once a decade thereafter. All males respond to some degree if they are around _**  
**_a female in her need. It can be a dangerous time, with conflicts and fights breaking out between _**  
**_competing males, particularly if the female is not mated._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary:Deadly and Sexy, Sheldon son of an unknown sire has come a long way since he was found one night by Vishous. Now a vampire and the newest of the Black Dagger Brotherhood he is in the war with the lessers. His skills on the battlefield are well renown. But with every kill, a little more of his humanity is lost. Can Penny save him or will he be lost. Black Dagger Brotherhood AU**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**, I do not own the big bang theory or the Black dagger brotherhood.**_

_**Lovers Taste**_

_** Chapter 3**_

Tartarus.

Its hadn't change even a little since the Omega was last here. A dark pit of bronze, torture, flames, and the damned. Screams of agony and despair echoed throughout the vast realm almost giving it the illusion that the air itself vibrated from the sounds.

To the Omega, this was Paradise.

The pain, the suffering, the darkness. It all fed him, giving the dark being enjoyment and satisfaction nothing else ever could. He had tried the animalistic act of physical mating before and even that wasn't as fulfilling as this. For a moment, the Omega thought about taking part of the savagery and causing pain to one of the many prisoners in Tartarus but reminded himself that he was here for a purpose. A solution to his problem.

Omega stopped moving and looked onward from the high level he stood on to a lower level down bellow. Far far away was one of the titans who had lost against the Olympians in one of the oldest original great wars.

Oceanus, one of the oldest beings to control the seas. Bounded forever to never see the light of days again. The titans presence was great, but not as it had been once. At one point in time his powers would have made a mockery of the Omegas, but now the great being was virtually drained to the last drop of power. The titans were once ruler, conquers before the Greeks defeated them. Now they were distant memories of the past.

Forgotten by men and most gods. Now eternal shadows behind the Olympians. Omega could almost feel pity for Oceanus. The thought of having his powers taken from him and forced to be bound beneath others, made vile rise in the back of his throat.

No, he will never fade away. Never die. He will make sure of it.

Suddenly Omega felt a powerful presence make itself known behind him. A power cold and dark much like his own, except this power was more absolute and pure. He stared into pure black eyes he hadn't seen since the last time he was here.

" I knew i felt something amiss in my underworld. What are you doing here Omega?" Standing at a impressive high of six foot six, Hades looked different from before. While still beautiful in the way only gods can be, he no longer donned ancient traditional robing. He was dressed like a one of the vampire of the brotherhood.

Dressed entirely in black leather clothing, the god held a sword in hand ready for battle. The sight of the weapon and the obvious fact that it wasn't going to be sheafed anytime soon made Omega want to draw out his own blade, but he refrained from such dangerous moves.

Right now he was in Hades domain, so it would be suicide to fight him.

" Still not trusting of me, Hades."

" I know not of you allegiance, nor of your sire Omega. For all I know you could be working with the Egyptians or Sumerians and planning an attack on me. We didn't exactly part ways on the best of terms."

" Aye, but you forget, there are rarely any gods who prefer to... do business with beings such as myself." His eyes scanned over the god. " I see you are... up to date with the times of man."

Hades laughed cruelly, " I for one decided to get with the times, you on the other hand? I see you still keep to the robe and your true face."

" As if I'd want to look like a _human_ or _vampire_." He said both words with disgust.

" Ah yes, I forgot about this war between you and your sister. How goes it?" Although he was asking the look on the gods face said he could careless, but Omega didn't notice.

" Ti's why I have come to you. My _lessers_ are no longer proving to be efficient. I need someone with power and fierce cunning. I need Nero."

More cruel then the omega himself Nero was a force to be reckoned with. A demigod, son of the Greek god of death Thanatos, Nero was the opposite of his father. While his father was god of peaceful death, Nero on the other hand has led many to a brutal and painful demise. His tactics were vicious and inhuman, a level of brutality that beings born of darkness like Omega could only envy.

Having cause quiet a bit of chaos in the Pantheon, Nero was hunted down for centuries, eventually found, beaten, and locked up here in Tartarus.

" And what makes you think I'd be willing to hand over such a pain in the ass to you?" Hades made the sword vanish, seeing now that no fight would take place. " Face it, you have no bargaining chips. Now get out of my-"

" My blood." the Omega said cutting the god off. Hades looked at him with wide eyes filled with surprise, disbelief and interest. Omega waited and watched the god with cold calculating eyes.

He almost had the god, hes so close. Omega new that his blood would be what could get Hades favor. To vampires the blood of humans and their own was a means of food and living. To high beings such as gods, demons, and entities of mass power such as Omega and his sister, their blood was a means of sharing powers. To drink ones blood was to enhance your own power.

The Greek gods were things of the past, no longer worshiped by humans their powers were not as strong as before. Omega didn't need to be worshiped for his powers to remain strong. If there was one thing that was true about gods, is that they are all power hungry.

" Four months," Hades said suddenly. " That's all the time he should need for you little fanged infestation problem."

Omega smiled evilly. He actually expect less time then that, but yes, four months should do. The brotherhood would be dead by then.

" Deal."

* * *

" Would you like me to accompany you in the bath, your grace?" Zarina asked Dharkness as she stretched out her sore muscles. After six hours of hard raw animalistic passion it amazed her that the male could move around with as much energy he had when the first started. Sweet virgin she could hardly walk.

Dharkness refused her offer, while he had no problem getting a little skin on skin action, he still preferred to retain a little personal space and privacy. Amusing how it took the vampire a while to realize that he still had the little quirk he had when he'd been human. His narcissism was still ever presence, not as annoyingly as before. His ego was still an unmovable mountain. He was still eccentric to the extreme, as well as an OCD fiend.

At least now he could see it in himself. Leonard had always tried to get him to it.

Leonard...

Dharkness's mind wrapped itself around his old friend. How was he? Was he okay? Had he found another roommate? How was work? Had he made any achievements or scientific breakthroughs? Was his and Penny's relationship still on-going?

Some many questions, and yet no way to answer them.

He couldn't exactly go back to them. Wrath said that he was to cut all ties with any and all loved ones from his past. For all anyone new, Sheldon Cooper was dead, a ghost, nothing but another number and photo on a missing persons list.

Was it all worth it?

That question was one that had popped in his head on many occasion, and was still left unanswered. What had it all come to anyway? He gave up the people who loved and cared about him, all that he worked hard for to achieve, the blessed mundane human simple life for this. The life of a vampire. The life of a warrior. The ability to live centuries of having to fight, hunt, and kill undead humans.

To go out every night with weapons concealed in his clothing with the possibility of getting gunned down by the enemy. He knew what he was getting into, he was told everything to the last detail, and happily joined with the mindset of a immature child.

_How could i ever have been so stupid._

Ironically everyone and himself included referred to him as a genius. Well he sure as hell didn't feel like one. Looking back, Dharkness hated Sheldon Cooper. A weak, dimwitted, foolish, naive man-child who couldn't act his own age.

Fucker. Retard. Pussy.

Okay now wasn't the time for one of his self loathing parties. Get cleaned, get dress, get out, get hunting. His own personal daily mantra he'd been using for a while. In no time he was throwing on his leather and putting his gear into place. Without a word to the chosen, he dematerialized out, not reforming until he was somewhere in lower Caldwell.

A gust blew from the east, he inhaled; Nothing. For twenty minutes he went around sniffing all over the place, until he was hit with sweetness of _lesser. _Much to his dismay it was only two lessers, and new recruits by the looks of it. Like a lion in the wild, Dharkness liked to take down large game, but for now the little bucks would do.

Taking them down and stabbing them in the hearts was to easy. They didn't see him coming. He moved like lightning and striked like a pit of cobras. Looking down at the pool of black goo on the ground were the severely beaten lessers had been, he stared at his reflection.

Who was that? Oh yeah... It was himself. Sometimes he forgot. Forgot that he wore the face of a stranger. A face he hardly recognized. Orange began tinting the sky. The sun was coming up.

Yeah.

No regrets.

**Authors notes: For those who have not read the black dagger brotherhood here is a glossary of terms and proper nouns:**

**_ahvenge: Act of mortal retribution, carried out by a male loved one_**

**_cohntehst: Conflict between two males competing for the right to be a females mate_**

**_dhunhd: hell_**

_**mhis (n.) The masking of a given physical environment; the creation of a field of illusion.**_

**_doggen: member of a servant class within the vampire world._**

**_ehros: a chosen trained in the matter of sexual arts._**

**_the Fade: nontemporal realm where the dead reunite with their loved ones and pass eternity._**

**_hellren: male vampire who has been mated to a female. Males may take more than one female as mate._**

**_leahdyre: a person of power and influence _**

**_leelan: a term of endearment loosely translated as dearest on._**

**_lewlhen: gift._**

**_trahyner (n.) Word used between males of mutual respect and affection. Translated loosely as _**  
**_"beloved friend."_**

_**Lhenihan (pr. n.) A mythic beast renown for its sexual prowess. In modern slang, refers to a **_

_**male of preternatural size and sexual stamina**_

**_lheage: a term of respect used by a sexual submissive to refer to his of her dominant_**

**_mahmen: mother. used as a identifier, and term of affection._**

**_nalla or nallum: beloved_**

**_newling: virgin_**

**_vampire (n.) Member of a species separate from that of Homo sapiens. Vampires must drink the _**  
**_blood of the opposite sex to survive. Human blood will keep them alive, though the strength does _**  
**_not last long. Following their transitions, which occur in their mid-twenties, they are unable to go _**  
**_out into sunlight and must feed from the vein regularly. Vampires cannot "convert" humans _**  
**_through a bite or transfer of blood, though they are in rare cases able to breed with the other _**  
**_species. Vampires can dematerialize at will, though they must be able to calm themselves and _**  
**_concentrate to do so and may not carry anything heavy with them. They are able to strip the _**  
**_memories of humans, provided such memories are short-term. Some vampires are able to read _**  
**_minds. Life expectancy is upward of a thousand years, or in some cases even longer._**

**_the Scribe Virgin (pr. n.) Mystical force who is counselor to the king as well as the keeper of _**  
**_vampire archives and the dispenser of privileges. Exists in a nontemporal realm and has _**  
**_extensive powers. Capable of a single act of creation, which she expended to bring the vampires _**  
**_into existence._**

**_the Chosen (pr. n.) Female vampires who have been bred to serve the Scribe Virgin. They are _****_considered members of the aristocracy, though they are spiritually rather than temporally _****_focused. They have little or no interaction with males, but can be mated to Brothers at the Scribe _****_Virgin's direction to propagate their class. Some have the ability to prognosticate. In the past, _****_they were used to meet the blood needs of unmated members of the Brotherhood, and that _****_practice has been reinstated by the Brothers_**

**_blood slave (n.) Male or female vampire who has been subjugated to serve the blood needs of _**  
**_another. The practice of keeping blood slaves has recently been outlawed._**

_**lesser (n.) De-souled human who targets vampires for extermination as a member of the **_  
_**Lessening Society. Lessers must be stabbed through the chest in order to be killed; otherwise **_  
_**they are ageless. They do not eat or drink and are impotent. Over time, their hair, skin, and irises **_  
_**lose pigmentation until they are blond, blushless, and pale eyed. They smell like baby powder. **_  
_**Inducted into the Society by the Omega, they retain a ceramic jar thereafter into which their heart was placed after it was removed.**_

_**Lessening Society (pr. n.) Order of slayers convened by the Omega for the purpose of **_  
_**eradicating the vampire species.**_

**_the Omega (pr. n.) Malevolent, mystical figure who has targeted the vampires for extinction out _**  
**_of resentment directed toward the Scribe Virgin. Exists in a nontemporal realm and has extensive _**  
**_powers, though not the power of creation._**

**_rahlman: savior_**

**_rythe: ritual manner of assuaging honor granted by one who has offended another_**

**_shellan: female vampire who has been mated to a male. female generally don't take more than one mate due to highly territorial nature of bonded males._**

**_transition: critical moment in a vampires life when he or she transforms into an adult. there after, they must drink the blood of the opposite sex to survive and are unable to withstand sunlight. occurs generally in the mid-twenties some vampires do not survive, males in particular. prior to transitions, vampires are physically weak, sexually unaware and unresponsive, and unable to dematerialize _**

**_whard: godfather godmother_**

**_needing period (n.) Female vampire's time of fertility, generally lasting for two days and _**  
**_accompanied by intense sexual cravings. Occurs approximately five years after a female's _**  
**_transition and then once a decade thereafter. All males respond to some degree if they are around _**  
**_a female in her need. It can be a dangerous time, with conflicts and fights breaking out between _**  
**_competing males, particularly if the female is not mated._**


End file.
